


A Penderwick Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: Drabble, F/M, WHATS HIS LAST NAME, Weddings, Yayyy, cagney got that teaching job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey guys this is crapOh well





	A Penderwick Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is crap
> 
> Oh well

Cagney had gotten the invitation via Churchie, who had forwarded a copy to his new address. He had opened it nervously, for some strange reason, teeth teasing his bottom lip. The envelope managed to look prim and poised, and yet so completely Penderwick that Cagney began to smell brownies.

Of all the things he expected to see within, a wedding invitation had never come to mind.

Martin Penderwick and Iantha Aaronson. Huh. Cagney looked over the date, smiling at the carefully printed plants flowing across the page. Yes, this wedding would be a Penderwick wedding.

Cagney had gotten the story from Churchie, in bits and pieces over gingerbread. And now, he studied the new face appearing in the small photo accompanying the invitation. Iantha. A pretty name, a happy looking woman. And the four sisters having a brother! It seemed nearly unfathomable.

But it was all for the best. Rosalind had been in charge for too long.

Iantha. Iantha, Martin, Rosalind, Skye, Jane, Batty, and Ben.

Cagney smiled, tucking the invitation into the open pages of his Lincoln biography. A Penderwick wedding.

\----------

Cagney pushed his ungraded stack out of the way, plopping the mail in its place. Some bills, a letter from Churchie (who disliked talking on the phone), a notice from the school board, and a pretty envelope from a certain Rosalind Penderwick.

He ignored the others, sliding his letter-opener under the lavender flap.

Rosalind Penderwick and Thomas Geiger. Yet another Penderwick wedding.

It had been years since he and... Katherine? Kathleen? hauled Rosalind from the lily pond, worrying as she began to quote Shakespeare. But Rosalind was no longer a twelve-year-old who had grown up too fast. She was a college graduate, soon to be married.

Cagney grinned. Rosalind deserved it all.

\----------

A year had passed. Cagney felt as though he had been grading papers the whole time. Not that he didn't love his job. He flipped through the mail, slowing as he reached a sky-blue envelope.

Return address? Still Gardam Street. And the handwriting? Jeffrey's. Cagney grinned.

Skye and Jeffrey, of course.

Cagney grabbed his calendar and marked the date. A Penderwick wedding for the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot whether tommy's real name is Thomas so we're just pretending a bit here


End file.
